


rain rain go away

by rattyjol



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain had never stopped Miles from doing what he wanted, no more than anything else had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain rain go away

**Author's Note:**

> written for reeby10 on comment_fic LJ: [any, any, rain rain go away](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86825200#t86939376)
> 
> the theme that day was 100-word fics, which I sort of failed at, whoops

The rain had never stopped Miles from doing what he wanted, no more than anything else had. Not when he was four, still being carried most everywhere by Sergeant Bothari and feeding Ivan mud pies; not when he was twelve and still pretending the weather didn't make the cracks in his bones ache; certainly not when he was twenty and spending most of his time in climate-controlled ships and stations, and any breath of downside weather was a rare thing.

Older now, his pride doesn't take so much of a blow in admitting how much the rain slows him down, how his joints always ache just that much more and the mud tries to suck down his boots. But then, when the first patters start on the roof and the pavement, Ekaterin's face will light up, and she'll drift to the window and peer out as though to watch her beloved gardens grow before her eyes.

If Miles could banish the rain with a wave of his hand, he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
